


Practice

by Dee_Laundry



Category: House M.D. RPF
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-29
Updated: 2008-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-14 14:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dee_Laundry/pseuds/Dee_Laundry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I commented to <a href="http://purridot.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://purridot.livejournal.com/"><b>purridot</b></a> that RSL is very awkward at <a id="cutid1" name="cutid1"></a>social kissing.  She replied that "He's doing it deliberately so that someone(s) will take him aside and demonstrate the correct technique, a la <i>Some Like It Hot</i> where Tony Curtis pulls that trick on Marilyn Monroe."<a id="cutid1-end" name="cutid1-end"></a></p><p>That led to me writing this RPS-ish dialogue-only comment ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice

C'mon, Robert, you're embarassing yourself.

Hugh, it's just, you know, I'm not, you know, used to this kind of thing.

Ask Gaby to give you some pointers. She's a charming girl; I'm sure she could get you looking a little better.

I would, Hugh, I would, but she's in Europe now, training for the Olympics. No way to come back; the Games are too soon.

You've got to do _something_.

I know, I know. Give me a drag off that. Thanks. I just, you know, I can't very well go to a stranger with this, can I? Not only would it look bad -- a kissing coach, how Tom Cruise could I get -- but I wouldn't feel comfortable with someone I don't know.

That is a problem.

Yeah. *sigh*

Maybe Anne --

No. Gaby understands this is my career, but "extra practice sessions" with a pretty blonde? No, I don't think that would go over too well.

You've got to do _something_.

I know, I know. Another drag?

Now see, your lips move perfectly fine there.

They do?

Perfectly fine, and now, see, the way you're looking at me, you've got the tilt of the head just right.

I do? Are you sure?

Yes, I'm sure. And then you just need to move your lips the tiniest bit in anticipation... Like that, yeah, like that.

Like this?

Exactly ... like ... that.


End file.
